Bebop Burnout
by RichieD
Summary: IT'S BAAACCK! The crossover of comic, Spaced, with the stylings of Cowboy Bebop. Two of the most infamous ships in space are about to meet. What happens? Read and see. HERES CHAPTER THREE!
1. Session 27 1/2: Futuristic Fortune

Bebop Burnout

By RichieD.

Session 26 ½: Futuristic Fortune 

   (Disclaimer and author's note: Hey, hey, hey fanfiction people. Once again welcome to yet another one of my fic (which hopefully I'll have the time and willpower to finish unlike my others) After a few months of drawing and looking for inspiration from Cartoon Network. I finally found something to work my creative juices on, Adult Swim's only anime, Cowboy Bebop. And my own comic creation, Spaced (which later I'll turn into a fic, consider this a preview) together in one full-blown crossover. While I own the right to my works I can't say the same for CB that is Sunrises and their creators own property. Well enough author mumbo jumbo; time to get my things together. Alright 3…2…1. LET'S JAM!)

     Time: Unknown Year

      Place: Earth

    An experiment with technology has proven to be Earths undoing. The project known as the Space Gate, which was suppose to allow easy access into space travel, has gone terribly wrong. A defect in the system cause the gate to blow around the atmosphere of the planet thus messing up it's orbit and leaving a huge hole in the ozone allowing any debree of space (i.e.: small chunks of asteroids or meteors) crashing in random area of Earth's continents. No longer a safe place to live, mankind takes to the galaxy establishing colonies on remote planets or asteroids in search of new experiences and ways of life amongst the stars.

     Time: 2071

      Place: Different areas of the universe

      Life has developed across the far reaches of the solar system. The Space Gate, now fixed and working properly, allows people to go from one section of the universe to another. Of course in order to survive in these new surroundings, one must work. And no job is more popular now a days than bounty hunting. While dangerous and very reckless, many people have turn to it as a quick way to earn cash. The more infamous the person the more money its worth. But for those who don't go for bounty hunting being a spacer is enough. Cruising the stars and exploring new territory in search of adventure satisfies just about anyone who stepped into a spaceship. Of these two careers, very few reputations have been made from working from either of them. Among these reputations are the Bebop, a notorious group of bounty hunters that have been know to capture the most criminals. And the Exclamation, an infamous group of spacers that have caused more ruckus in this solar system alone.

For a while both ships have never known of each other or their reputations. However all thats about to change, wanna know how I know about this? Stick with me and we'll find out together as the sessions are about to begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 So what do ya think so far from my prelude? A interesting story to come or a bomb in the making. I need to know, flames and flattery are accepted. Doesn't matter with me as long as I get feedback on how am doing, so review away.

                                                                                       Next up:

                                                                                    Session 26:  

Rephrasing the Blues


	2. Session 27: Rephrasing the Blues

Bebop Burnout 

By RichieD.

                                                                       Session 27: Rephrasing the Blues

 (Author quickie note: Alright, my very first chapter. My love for CB is paying off, hopefully to the end of this story. Anyway this session takes place during and after Spike's raid on the Red Dragons (Well most of it anyway). So if you haven't seen the all of the show yet prepare for spoilers. Also forgive me if some of Bebop characters seem…well, out of character. Am still new at this fanfic stuff. One more thing, two of my characters from "Spaced" are introduced. Their descriptions are described below. Enjoy the story)

Rich: Main hero of Spaced. An African American that looks between the ages of 15-17 Clothes: White shirt with a yellow strip design on in the middle. A blue jacket over that, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Rolly: A data dog thats Rich's friend and partner. Descriptions: White fur with a spot on back and a red collar with a medal in the middle.

   Time: Night

   Place: Red Dragons HQ

    "Alright men, be prepared. Vicious gave us strict orders to take him down at all cost!" yelled one of the Red Dragons guards. "We have to stop him reaching the top floor any way we can." Of course, the Red Dragons (from here on called RDs) members didn't have to be told this. After what happened earlier today with the coo and the immediate extermination of any remaining ex-RDs. They could understand why someone would be foolish enough to try to take down their current leader. But was all this worth dying over just for leadership of the syndicate? "If that his death wish then so be it" thought another one of the RDs as hid in his corner, ready to fill the intruder with lead as soon as he came out of the elevator.

"Ding"

All of the guards jumped out of their hiding places and immediately open fire on the open elevator door. However, it took them only a second to realize that were hitting nothing but empty air. Before any of them could react two small, round, green objects rolled toward the group of guards. The one in front recognized them and could only think of two words to mutter,

"Oh sh…"  before the explosion rocked the whole room taking anything with it. The figure in the elevator waited a few mintues to see if anything survived the grenade blast. Then he ran into the demolished hallway as fast his legs could take him. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching his goal. The fuzzy haired bounty hunter was determined to end this rivalry tonight even if he had to level the whole building (which so far he was). He didn't care for the wounds he received just trying to get up here or if he was putting his life on the line. He had nothing to lose anyway that day, his one true love gone in an instant from lack of timing and a gunshot in the back. Sure he had got the man who did her in but it wasn't enough. He had to get the source, the one who started all this misery and bloodshed. Too many lives had been lost because of their feud, Annie, Gwen, Shin, …and Julia. Amazing how a woman can be the cause of all this, but now was not the time to wonder this. Not late in the battle when all was about to be over. "Hope your awake Vicious" he thought to himself  "cause am about to wake up from my dream as well."

Time: Night

Place: Somewhere over a city, not to far from Red Dragon's HQ

 "Sheesh, all that time on this crummy little planet. And we still can't find what were looking for." 

"Ah c'mon Rich, you know E.G. said that finding a Pilneon motor was one and a million around this area. And besides with an airship this old, where do expect to find parts for this kind of model."

Rich grumbled under his breath as he piloted the R & R over the city territory. Sometimes his partner, Rolly, could be such a smart-alex on their usual scavenger hunts. And yet he always seem to be right about these things. " Be careful my friend, being too smart can get you salted and eaten" he chuckled under his breath. "Uh, you do know I have big ears here" Rolly shot back, showing that he had heard Rich's wisecrack. Before Rich could say something on this, a small explosion rocked the ship and the R&R started to descend from the air. "OHH, NOT AGAIN!" Rich cried as he tried to steer from crashing into several building in their path. "ROLLY FIND ME SOMEPLACE TO LAND OR WERE GONNA BE A STAIN ON THE SIDE OF A BUILDING!" "Calm down, as many times as this happened ya think you be use to it by now." Replied Rolly as he quickly worked his computers scanning the area. "There! That huge building to the left of you!" "WHERE! I CAN'T SEE IT!" 

"OVER THERE! THE BUILDING WITH THE HUGE RED "S" ON TOP!" "THATS NOT AN "S" LOOKS MORE LIKE…"

"WILL YOU JUST LAND THE SHIP ALREADY, RICH!" He had to circle a few times, but eventually Rich landed the R&R safely on top of the building. After recovering from the threat of nearly crashing, Rich let out a sigh of relief as well as frustration. "Another spare motor bites the dust and more of our Wei longs goes down the drain." He groaned as he opened the hatch. Rolly was the first to get out and reached the engine, which was overheating "At this rate, we'll never reach the Exclamation before dawn." "Not to mention the girls are out of range for communication." Rich added as he joined his friend in checking the engine. "There's got to be someplace that has that motor." " Yeah, yeah. Complain about it later" commented Rolly "I think we can recharge this motor and keep it going long enough until we reach the com-link range. Give me a hand here, uh…hello? HEY!" Rich snapped out of gaze that attracted him to the floor. "Huh? Oh sorry I was looking at this design here. Looks like some sort of snake or dragon hmm. Anyway what were you saying, something about recharging a battery?" Rolly sighed, sometimes he wondered if escaping from the scientists was such a good idea. 

Meanwhile….

Spike drew out his last pistol and checked to make sure there was no more resistance to the throne room. Seeing none, he made a complete beeline down the hall. It had finally come this, after all the battles he had fought against Vicious. He never thought it was going to end where it all started. Guess that's how funny fate can be with you sometime. It didn't matter anyway, Spike knew he had to finish Vicious sooner or later. And now was as good as time as any. Finally he reached the double doors, no turning back now. But as he swung them open, a flash suddenly blinded his eyes.

*******

"There that should do it. Now let's just see if it will…" Rolly started up the airship and moved the control stick on his console a little bit. The ship started off a little shaky, but was able to maintain flight. "Alright it worked, Rich, the R&R up and running. Time to jet." "Alright, hold on a second" he called back as he look back at the dragon design one last time "_Now where have I seen this symbol before?" _ He thought to himself as he turned to make his back to the ship. All of a sudden… "BOOM!!!!!"

The roof caved out from under him as the top of the building suddenly exploded. "WHOA!!!" Rolly shouted as he struggled to keep the ship from going under with the roof. He was able get the ship out of distance from the explosion but…

"What the… heck...happened!" Rolly stated out loud as he was trying catch his breath. "Where'd that explosion come from…OH KUSO, RICH!!!"  Rolly flew back to the top of the building, which was now nothing more then a hole in the center. "RICH! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT, ANSWER ME! RICH!" Rolly screamed over the ships com-link hoping to reach his friend. But all he was picking up was static and he couldn't see nothing over the smoke that clouded the opening. "Oh man not good! RICH!"  

   And that brings us to the end of this session with a "to be continued" lying in the road. What do ya think so far of the story as well as my two characters Rich and Rolly. Give me the heads up with your reviews and feedback, be it's a comment or a flame. BTW: If you want to borrow any of my character from my fic, get my permission first via e-mail, more to come on Bebop Burnout

Next up:

Session 27: Misunderstood Meetings


	3. Session 28: Misunderstood Meetings

Bebop Burnout 

By RichieD.

Session 28: Misunderstood Meeting

   (And once again, a author quickie note: One chapter down, God only knows how many to go. So far, so good I'd say. But enough about that, two more of my characters from "Spaced" are introduced. If you read the last session, you should know who am talking about. Although they only just make a cameo appearance in this session, however they'll get better parts later on. Here are their descriptions and once again enjoy the session…er chapter.)

Shorty: The mechanic of the crew and also a bit hyperactive on occasion, like Rich she African-American but her skin color is a bit lighter then his. As for age I say around 15 years. Clothes: Everything she wears is usually always red. In this case red overalls, a light red shirt under that, red tennis shoes with a yellow stripe down the middle, and to top it all off a red cap worn backwards on her head. 

E.G.: A 15 year old Caucasian and somewhat amateur scientist that rounds out the foursome, although she not as geeky as she appears. Clothes: A red lab coat with a blouse worn under (although the rest of the crew don't know that, far as they know it's a white shirt) which is tucked in her blue jeans and brownish type shoes.

(Sorry to get your hopes up kungfool89 **:p)**

   Darkness, that's the only thing that was around him, pure pitch black, inkwell darkness. Surely there was something other than the darkness that had engulfed him suddenly. After a few moments there _was_ something else, PAIN. It shot through his body like a virus and seemed to increase every second. Together the two didn't make a very good mix and finally he had enough of it. With a little willpower he was able to bring light back into his eyes. It started out as a little dot at first but got a little wider as the darkness gave way to color and finally to vision. That took care of the dark problem if only he control the pain that ached his fallen body. Of course no way of that happening any time soon. And while his vision was back, everything was coming in blurs. Also he noticed something else wrong, voices started rattling in his head. Echoing from all four corners of his brain. _"Ohh, I must have fallen harder than I thought" _he thought to himself. "So, your finally awake.." a voice echoed darkly in his mind. "_Huh, wha…did someone find me up here is he…helping me?" _ "As I told you once before, am the only one who can kill you and set you free."  "_SAY WHAT?!?! I may be hurt but not that ba…"  _Suddenly another voice came from out of nowhere, this one more cocky then threating "Same applies to you as well, Vicious. Either way its going to end here." " _Who? Vicious? What kind of rescuer is this guy? What going on, ohh my head hurts." _A gunshot suddenly sounded out  _"He…did…me in? Guess I was far off than I thought. Funny, I thought bullets would be more painful than this. I don't even feel it. Oh well, here comes…the darkness any…way." _Was the last thing that ran past his mind before Rich slipped back into unconsciousness.

**********

(WARNING TO NON-FINISHED BEBOPERS: SPOILERS AHEAD)

" _Damn it!_" thought Spike as the bullet whizzed past his intended target who ducked the shot. "_Should've known I wouldn't hit_ _him from this distance. My vision isn't helping neither; guess I'll have to get my hands dirty after all._" Spike broke into a run up the steps where his cold-hearted foe, Vicious, waited in readiness. His hand swiftly going into his coat as he pulled out one of his throwing knives and threw one straight into the oncoming Spike Unfortunely for him the knife hit Spike in his left arm, which had been wounded during the earlier gunfight and hadn't slowed him down one bit. Then again, Vicious wasn't exactly surprised by this any as he whipped out his katana in a deadly swing. Spike saw it coming and blocked with his gun, the two were now straining against their weapons, trying to overpower the other. Seeing his chance Spike tried to aim the pistol toward Vicious's face and let out three shots. The first two flew by him in unsuccession, the third almost hit home but only left a scar on his face and sprayed little bits of blood into the air. Vicious finally broke off from the struggle as did Spike, but as he fell back the sharp end of the katana caught his leg. Spike gritted his teeth as a new set of pain started to seep in but tried to stay focused on Vicious who was again swinging the katana his way.  He blocked by swinging the gun at the tip of the sword so they collided then repeated when Vicious tried the attack again. On the third swing, the impact knocked both weapons out of the adversaries' hands. Gun and katana flew for a second in opposites directions before sliding on the ground toward the two men. Vicious caught the gun under his foot; Spike bent down and grabbed the katana. Throughout all this, neither one took their eyes off the other for a moment the two stared each other down in death glares. They knew what was coming next one of them wasn't going to leave here alive. "Julia is dead" Spike broke the silence as he continued to glare at his foe, Vicious showed no reaction to the news as he returned the glare. "_Silent type to the end, huh Vicious? Time to make sure you stay that way." _With that thought, Spike followed it up by saying, "Let's finish it!"  "As you wish." Was all his rival replied as they slid their respective weapons back to each other. Spike grabbed his gun, Vicious snatched up his katana and at the same time both men went for their death blows.  Vicious swung the blade in one wide swing and caught Spike right in the stomach just as he took aim with his gun. Sending a bullet right into Vicious's heart. Everything seems to slow for a second as the two waited to see if their strikes had any effect. Vicious was the first to find out as he realized his heart wasn't beating anymore due to the fact that it had been blown through. He than turned as white as a sheet, his face keeping that surprised look of grimace before he dropped to the floor like a stone. Spike stare at him for a moment before turning his attention toward the evening sky, remembering the last words Julia said before she died _"It all just a dream."  As the first licks of twilight started to enter the demolished rooftop, Spike stood there in silence as he reminded himself of that sentence "__Yeah, its all a dream."_

Time: Unknown

Place: Starship: The Exclamation

" Are you sure ya sure ya wanna more it there? It looks pretty dangerous."

"Trust me, I know what am doing. Once I put this into place. Its gonna change everything."

"I don't know Shorty seems pretty risky"

"Ahem, who the mechanic around here? Who knows every nook and cranny around the place? Who…

" Alright already its your call?"

Shorty slid the last piece into place and waited for the results of what would come from it while her friend, E.G., observed her decision. After a while of looking, E.G. put hands to her head in a thoughtful position as she continued to look on further.

"Mmm-hmm, mmm-hmm hey this doesn't look half bad. Maybe we were right about this one." Shorty smiled at her friend finally agreeing with her on something, but the smile turned to a frown as E.G. said "Then again maybe not…Checkmate." Shorty look at the chess game for a minute her face started to grow in anger as she realized her mistake.

"AhhhHHHHHHHH! Who plays this dumb old game anyway? Its so twenty-ish century, I mean we are in OUTER SPACE for crying out loud. Isn't there anything interesting out here in the stars anymore." E.G said nothing as she turned off the computer board, Shorty was always such a sore loser so this routine came as no surprise. "_Well that and she can't play chess to save her life." _ She thought to herself as Shorty continued to rant on. That was interrupted however when the ships com-link started to ring. Shorty clicked on the nearest COM to her and blurted "Yeah! What do you want, were kinda busy he…" Again she was cut off, this time by the sound of Rolly shouting over the link "SHORTY! E.G.! FINALLY, I'VE REACHED YOUR COM-RANGE. ITS RICH HE IN TROUBLE!"  _"_Again? What else is new?" Shorty asked sharply "So what happened this time. Gangsters? Aliens?" "Another run in with his psychotic ex-girlfriend? C'mon don't keep us in suspense." E.G added playfully. "IT SERIOUS THIS TIME!" Rolly barked at them, making the girls realized he wasn't joking. The two stare at the COM blankly for a moment before E.G said in a serious tone.  "Okay, okay. Calm down and tell us everything that happened. Clearly but quickly."   

Back at the Red Dragon HQ

Rich felt some sort of warmth bathed over his face. A sensation that seems very familiar to him. It wasn't warm enough to be Hell. So could this be Heaven? No, he could still feel the pains from his fall. So that could only mean one thing. Rich open his eyes and found himself still among the living. Hurting like a truck had been dropped on him, but alive. "Figures" he groaned silently. Then slowly and very painfully Rich pulled himself from the rubble. Taking a look around once he was standing upright, it was morning now and the planet's sun was shining brightly as ever. The light shining over the carnage of night before, the roof was blown clean off and its debris scattered the once clean marble floor and carpet. Rich let out a low whistle "Man, what hit this place? Looks like a warzone in here." then the thought of his falling through the roof came to mind "Too bad I got caught in the middle of it." There wasn't a whole lot to look at seeing as everything was destroyed. But Rich's eyes caught something through the blinding rays of the sun. A green haired, brown and bluish figure coming slowly down the steps in front of him, the person looked in worst condition then Rich was. Scraps and bruises cover him from head to toe. One of his eyes almost swelled shut and his right leg limping. And even though the person was covering it his elbow. Rich could swore that it is was a gash around his stomach. As the figure continued further down the steps, a thought came across Rich's mind "Was he the person who…. rescued me from my fall?"  Before he could say anything the man suddenly stopped in the middle of the stairs, a small grin on his face as raised up his good arm forward, the fingers in the form of a gun. Then the person muttered one word "BANG!" before he gave way on the steps his body no longer moving. 

 Rich stood there speechless for a moment, trying to calculate what had just happen. Then he snapped out of his trance and he ran toward the man without any thought of what he was doing. Just as he was about an inch away from reaching him, Rich suddenly heard a familiar sound behind him. Correction: more than a **thousand** familiar sounds, like the hammer of a gun cocking into place. Rich stopped where his was and as if on instinct raised his hands to his sides. As he did so, he took a small glance behind him. Almost a handful of men dress in there finest attire were pointing their guns at him and by the looks of it, they were ready to fire if Rich had taken another step. "Just great, out of the frying pan and into the hungry loins den" Rich muttered to himself  "This is looking to be a looooong day."

And yet another session comes to a close. Hope you paid attention because your assignment is to review what you've just read (okay not really, am just screwing with ya). But seriously tell what you think of the stories and the "Spaced" characters. And as I mention with the first two stories, any feedback is accepted (although if it a flame, don't be too harsh. This is thefirst series I've ever written). Stay tuned for more Bebop Burnout. _P.S: In the sprit of the show, I've decided to end each session the same way the real series does. Enjoy._

~Coming Session~

Shorty: Hey whats the deal with our parts. Me and E.G were only on for about five minutes and this is our first appearance!

E.G: I didn't sign to this fic just to do guest shoots!

Rolly: You two should complain, I was only featured on com-link.

(All glare at Rich)

Rich: Hey don't blame me, I can't help it if the author wanted to focus on me and Spike in this one. I mean after all I did fall through a straight building roof and got some bruises here and there.

Shorty: Well your gonna get some bruises in places where the sun don't shine if you hog up more of the fanfic. Got me?

Rich: (Nervously) Yeah Yeah, I hear ya. Next Episode:

Session 29: Escaping into another dream.

Rich: And hopefully everyone will get enough fiction time.

Jett: (tapping Rich's shoulder) Can I have a word with you…out back.

Rich: Oh, kuso. 


	4. Session 29: Escape into another dream (a...

Bebop Burnout 

By RichieD

Session 29: Escaping into another dream (act one)

Author Note: Hey there folks how's it been? (Crickets chirping) Right I deserve that, well first off let me apologize for the EXTREME lateness of this fic. I started this at the beginning of the year and its taken me five months just to get back to it and am only on the third chapter! Ugh, talk about neglecting. Well am back and hope to get the story back in full swing. Were still focused mainly on Rich (my character) in this chapter. But be patience were getting to the Bebop crew very soon. Speaking which their owned by the creative animators of Sunrise and co. SO DON'T SUE, AM WRTTING ABOUT YOUR SHOW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! That is all, enjoy **;D**. 

      "Alright, who the hell are you?!" one of the RD members shouted at the person and probably their next target who had his hands raised in front of him. "_Gee these guys must me the welcoming committee_" Rich, the figure in question mused to himself as he kept his hands raised and trying to keep from panicking. "_Shoot first and said hello later. Well I better think of something or…"   _"I ASKED WHO ARE YOU?!" repeated the member a sense of anxiousness in his voice. "Uh, would you believe… the janitor of this building doing his rounds?" Rich said uneasily, hoping that his (lame) excuse worked. A bullet that ricocheted to his side off a rock told Rich otherwise. _  "Smooth answer idiot, real smooth" _he scowl at himself suddenly realizing that beads of sweat were forming around the side if head. Rich had been in a lot of hold-ups in the past and through all of them he never really took them too seriously. But after looking death in the eye only to be confronted by it again so soon, it was hard to try n be calm and cool under these circumstances. Seconds passed and the tension was growing in the demolished rooftop as the RD members were trying to get some sense of what was going on. One minute they were chasing some intruder that had forced his way into the stronghold. Now their leader was dead, as well as the intruder they were after. AND how did this kid fit into it all? Wandering around the throne room just as beat up as the other two men. Was he the one that took those guys out. No that seemed to impossible to be true…was it?

   "Ok kid, no more bulls***ing, either you tell who you are or you kiss lead and concrete. Now TALK!"  Yelled the RD member who was in front of the bunch, his trigger finger starting to get a little shaky. But the boy remained silent, however, and as you might have guessed this didn't play well on the member's last bit of nerves that were on the edge. Slowly the member started to pulled down on the trigger when a speck of light caught his eye, a little glow that radiated from underneath the jacket of his target. "What the fuck?!" he murmured to himself pausing on the trigger that instant. And that was all Rich needed as he suddenly spun around a let loose a laser shot from his blaster sending it into the small group of Red Dragons. The group quickly scattered as to keep from being hit, although some were burned as the laser passed either their arms or the side of the waist in all the rush. Finally the laser hit the back wall and the RD's started to regain their senses, Rich ducked behind some rocks caused from the explosion and did the same. Thinking God he remembered to bring his blaster along and was able to focus his energy into it at the last second (A/N: A "Spaced" thing. I'll explain at the end.). "Am not out of it yet. That blast was just big enough for a distraction. They'll be on my case again in few seconds, where they heck did they come from any way?" He brushed that question aside as the Red Dragons were on full alert again. Searching wildly around the room, ready to shoot as soon as they laid eyes on him. "Where is he!" "I don't know, that blast caught me off guard!" "Find him!!!" "Seal off the exit!" "What exit?! That laser blocked the only way out" "Then no ones getting out, the fool sealed his own fate. Keep searching!" As all this was said, Rich frowned at the last sentence. His feeble attempt to save his life may have ended it. "Always my luck" Rich groaned to himself  "Theres only one way out now." As he decided on the option, a Red Dragon was closing in on his spot. Griping the handles of his machine gun tightly as the man walk slowly toward the rubble. As he got closer, some smaller rocks rolled out from behind the bigger boulder. Seeing this, a small grin started to appear on his face "_How stupid can you get" _ he thought to himself as he raise the gun. Before he could let the rounds fly, a yellow streak suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, the thug was taken by surprised,. Not from the streak, but because the barrel of his gun was cut clean off. Before he could come out of his daze a roundhouse kick caught him in his face, sending the brute to a world of darkness. Rich stood over him, admiring his handiwork "_Guess I own Shorty and E.G a coke for those martial arts lessons after all." _His thoughts were interrupted as he jumped out of the way of the RD's gunfire _"Considering I live to get the change"._  

"Calling all I.S.S.P cruisers. Calling all I.S.S.P. cruisers. Smoke spotted coming from the northeast of town. Any cruisers in that vicity please respond. Over"

Hearing the call the officer, a husky man with dark hair and a mustache, picked up the com and responded. " This is unit 1293 here, I am at in the area and it is confirmed. Smoke is seen overhead coming from a tall unknown building. Hold on" he paused on the com for a second "And I think I heard what sounds like gunfire coming from the rooftop. Proceeding to check it out have backup on stand by. Over"

"Roger that, unit 1293"

With that the officer gun the engine on his airship and started to make his way toward the Red Dragon's building. Not too far from his location, two airships proceeded to follow the police cruiser. 

"A tall building in the center of the city. That must be he same place where we landed." 

"Am more worried about the gunfire part. C'mon we gotta reach this place before the cops do!"

"Right, let's jam."

The boosters flared on both ships, jettisoning the rides forward fast as they could go toward their intended location.

As they sped forward, the person in the second airship whispered something silently to herself  "Please be alright, Rich."

Back at the headquarters

  Bullets were flying left and right as the RD members were viciously trying to gun Rich down, whom so far was able to keep 

ahead of the stream despite his injuries and the crowded number of  Red Dragon in the room. As he ran past the gun toting men (and through a few which he quickly knocked into unconcessiness.) Rich darted behind another of the various rooftop rubble, quickly bracing himself before jumping out and firing another laser hoping he hit someone. He couldn't tell however as the light from the laser blinded everything in front of him, keeping his eyes from seeing anything. Shots suddenly rang out from the light indicating that a few of them were still standing.  With the area around him getting peppered by gunfire, Rich made a move to get out of the way. " Gotta get to another sp..AHHH!" He screamed as a lucky shot grazed his shoulder causing him to stop his fire. As the light died, the first thing Rich saw was a fist headed straight for him. On instinct he blocked with his good shoulder and, as painful as it was, uppercutted with the other knocking his assailant back. As Rich went to make another move, the wind was suddenly knocked out of him as a foot crashed into his stomach. That was nothing compared to the fist that connected to his face, which came afterward. Then another fist and another and another, pretty soon the RD had surrounded him, each pounding on Rich with fist, feet, elbows, or the butt of their guns. Finally, for what seems like a eternity of pain, a swift kick to Rich's side from a RD send him flying a short distance from the group where he landed against the wall, a battered mess of bruises. Using what little strength he had in him, Rich pulled himself to his hands and knees and faced forward on the group who were slowly advancing on him. As he looked up he saw the sadistic grin of the person who call on him earlier, gun in hand and pointed straight at Rich. "Too bad kid, you chose the wrong party to crash and the wrong people to mess with, now you won't leave to brag about it" he said as he clocked his gun "lights out punk!" and with that he the RD pulled the trigger.

And that is finally the end of the third chapter. I must said its finally good to be back at the writing post. Hopefully my job won't keep me busy enough to put this on another month(s) long hiatus. Anyway I said I'd explain the gun/energy thing somewhere in the middle of the chapter. Well in the Spaced comic, Rich obtains a blaster that has no trigger it can only be used when he concentrate his energy into it. The more the concentrated the energy, the more powerful he blast is. Of course it can fire off short bursts but there pretty weak compared to the heavy stuff hope I cleared that up. Please review and thanks for reading.

~Coming Session~

Shorty: Ouch, Rich sure did take a beating in this chapter didn't he?

Faye: Pfft, that's nothing. Try getting thrown out of a church window or getting knocked around by a insane guy in a amusement park. What your friend went through is just a grade school beat down.

Spike: Uh Faye, you weren't the one that went through all that and suffered the damage afterwards.

Faye: "shrugs" All the better for me "takes a drag on her cigarette"

Rolly: Hey aren't you supposed to be dead?

Spike: Isn't your partner about to be?

Rolly: Hmm Touché'

Next Session

Session 30: Escaping into another dream (act two)

E.G: I guess this is where things get interesting

Spike: Depends on your definition of interesting

E.G: You mean "something that holds my attention"

Spike: Uh never mind.


End file.
